gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 390 - Beyond Winter
{DO NOT COPY THIS LINE} Chp Preview file name: ComingSoonSneakPeek.png Ch. 389 - Dangerous Creature Ch. 391 - The Christmas Tree CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Friend in Need Travel to A One Stop Shop Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in A One Stop Shop Time Warp 2. Ice Bridge Place 4 Fragile Bridge in the Garden 3. Call of Beyond Return to Vibrant Parga Find 12 hidden objects in Vibrant Parga 4. Deep in the Woods Travel to Forsaken Forest Find 12 hidden objects in Forsaken Forest Time Warp 5. Ice Foliage Have 3 Snow Terrain in the Garden Upgrade 1 Fragile Bridge to Level 2 6. Running Tests Travel to Alternate Laboratory Time Loop Match 12 details in Alternate Laboratory Time Loop 7. Followed Return to Malbork Castle Find 12 hidden objects in Malbork Castle 8. A Familiar Place Travel to Man of the Hour Paradox Find 6 differences in Man of the Hour Paradox 9. Unfreeze Travel to Souls of the Winter Find 12 hidden objects in Souls of the Winter 10. Snowscape Upgrade 1 Snow Terrain to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fragile Bridge to Level 3 11. Frozen Land Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 390 scenes Have 1 Frozen Ruins in the Garden 12. Complete Lake Fishing Set Collect the KEEPSAKE and place it in your Garden 13. Ruined Place Upgrade 1 Frozen Ruins to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Snow Terrain to Level 3 14. Snow Filled Land Upgrade 1 Frozen Ruins to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Frozen Ruins to Level 5 15. Build the "Frozen Castle" Complete the Frozen Castle Wonder 16. The Magical Castle Upgrade the Frozen Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star A One Stop Shop Time Warp Earn 2 stars in A One Stop Shop Time Warp 3 Star Forsaken Forest Earn 3 stars in Forsaken Forest 3 Star Alternate Laboratory Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Alternate Laboratory Time Loop 3 Star Souls of the Winter Earn 3 stars in Souls of the Winter 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 390 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 390 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 390 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Preconceived Notions Travel to Honorable Guest Find 12 hidden objects in Honorable Guest 3 Star for Honorable Guest Earn 3 stars in Honorable Guest |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Friend in Need Ch.390/S.1 - A One Stop Shop Time Warp My Time Machine is back! Let's rund some tests to know if my Time Machine is in a good condition or not! Where is Quincy? QUINCY! Gah! Why are you shouting? I am right here! Opps, sorry about that! I need your help! I want you to check if my Time Machine is fine! Gee, I could do that, but not today. Today I am a little busy. If you can wait for like another hour or two, I might be able to help you. Ugh. OK! I will wait! Uh, you are really going to stand and stare like that? Yeah! I have got nothing to do for now, so yeah! Don't you have other things to do? It makes me a little uneasy with you standing and staring. I get a little axious you know! Fine! I will be out of your nose. Argh! I hate cliff-hangers! I know someone who can solve this issue! Quest:Call of Beyond Ch.345/S.4 - Vibrant Parga Quincy is gonna love this! Oh wait, he is not going to! There is this another Beyond case that requires our attention! Wait, did I just hear you sat Beyond? Yeah! Does it involve me? Umm... yeah! Nope, sorry... thank you! No more Beyond cases for me. Oh come one, don't be a child, Quincy! Your detective skills come in handy with the Beyond cases. That's why you are being assigned constantly! But, you know what happened to me, right?... in the Beyond. Yes, but it doesn't mean that it will happend again! It might! Who knows what the Doppelganger has planned! Argh! I am losing my sanity! Could you help me in dealing with Quincy? Quest:Deep in the Woods Ch.390/S.2 - Forsaken Forest Hey, Agent! Are you here to talk about the Beyond case? I can't believe you took Megan's side! Fine, I will go. But please let Eleanor know about my *Beyond* problem! Whew! You are a drama queen, do you know that? With all due respect. I deny it, Megan! Before making any life-threatening action, I simulate all the possible outcomes! I am a very smart man, I don't want to die because I offended some Beyond creature and - OK! That's enough, I got your point! You calculated and want things to go your way! Got it! It's really cold here! Brr... Wait... who is that? Where has he gone? He went into the woods! Let's follow! Wait! He doesn't have any footsteps! Who might this stranger be? I also found a mask in the woods! It could be a lead! Quest:Running Tests Ch.390/S.3 - Alternate Laboratory Time Loop We are meeting Leopold! I can't wait for Quincy to run the tests! He said that he is working at his alternate lab! Hey Enrique, I can't work on gadgets anymore! I am a little tight on schedule! No! It's not about that! I want to run some tests on my Time Machine to find out if it's being tracked by someone. That should be fine them! I myself was working on a holographic device. I am using the light diffraction from the laser to create a real-life image of- ... Alright, alright! No one wants to hear my theories and findings! Just give me a moment, I will be out with it! Much appreciated! Aha! Turns out someone installed a GPS device in your Time Machine. Which means, you're being- Tracked! Yes! Anything else? No! That's it for now! I knew it! That's why you should take care of these things right away! Quest:Followed Ch.327/S.3 - Malbork Castle What if they came to know about the Time Society's location? Glad that I left my Time Machine near Richard and Lulu's house! Oh, don't worry about their home! You can't track anything near Richard's vicinity! Thanks to Quincy and his little invention that keeps Richard's family safe! Anyway, what should we do about this tracker? Who might have done this? Why on earth would he want to track my Time Machine? I am heading back to Leo's lab. Meet you there! Quest:A Familiar Place Ch.390/S.4 - Man of the Hour Paradox Sorry, Agent! Change of plans! We have to take care of a Paradox! Once we are done with the Paradox, we will get back to Leopold's lab! Do you ever think there is a future without Paradoxes? I am waiting for that day to come! Anyway, we are done here! Done with the Paradox! Off to Leo's lab. Quest:Unfreeze Ch.390/S.5 - Souls of the Winter Are you ready to solve this case? I know I am! So, what's the big deal about this case? We are about to find out! Oh wow, what happened here? Everyone is frozen! Literally! Look! Someone's over there. He is the chief warlock of this place! What did he say? It seems like someone was trying to steal an artifact from this huge tree! And we kinda know who that might be! Yeah, that's not the issue! We have to bring these people back to life? Unfreeze them! And how do you reckon do we do that? We need the artifact that's missing from the slot about the tree! The warlock says that it will bring people back to life! You mean this mask? Let me ask the warlock if this is it! He says yes! Place it, Quincy, come on! Done! Are they back to life? No? I don't think it had an effe... look! The ice is melting! Again, thanks to Quincy! If it wasn't for the mask, we would never have saved the lives of these people!